baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryeun
Normal= Ryeun (or Ry for short) is an enemy and helper in Baldi's Basics Appearance He has blue spiky hair, wearing a blue jacket with a hoodie, always wears his hoodie, he has green and yellow gloves, blue wings, blue tail, blue headphones, a scarf (That is blue), and a crystal staff, also he has a eye that changes iris color depending on his emotion. Behavior He roams around the school halls, if he bumps into someone, he will be stunned for 0.50 to 1 seconds, he will talk to you if you meet him, he will give you science questions (Because he likes science), answer them correctly he will give you a quarter, a Bsoda, or a Energy-Flavored Zesty Bar, however, if you spray Bsoda Deluxe Edition or the Ultra-Powered Water Blaster 5000 on him, instead of getting pushed, he gets angered and moves toward you at the Player's Running speed, if he catches you, he will jumpscare you, ending the game, however, if he sees a bully or a plankster, he will yell begin his pursit to them, after catching them he will turn them into a mummy, running to the Principal of the Thing to tell him about the bully/prankster, landing them to detention, if he steps on Mokey's mouse traps, he will scream and be stunned for 5 seconds, if he sees anyone doing things he forbids from doing, he begins a pursit to them, in final mode, he will come to you and give you a yellow door lock, afterwards he will run out of the school. Voices Normal "Lalalalalalala" "1D 2D 3D 4D 5D 6D 7D 8D 9D 10D" Encountering Player "Hello Tag." "Oh, hi." "Hey! What are you doing?" Angered "GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" "I'M GONNA GET YOU AND IT'S PAINFUL" "PURSUIT TIME" "NO BSODA, ONLY RUNNING" Pursuit Normal "BULLY, STOP BULLING OR I'M GONNA HIT YOU HARD" - It's a Bully "CLOUDY COPTER!!!!!" - Cloudy Copter "MOKEY, DO THIS AGAIN, AND I'M GONNA TOAST YOU REAL HARD" - Mokey "IF YOU FUSE ME WITH TAG, WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU." - Fusion Minded "WHAT DID YOU SAY, IT'S A STUPID?!" - It's a Stupid "WANT REAL PAIN, DEEKS?!" - Deeky Deeks "Obsidian, stop chasing him." - Obsidian (Endless Mode only) "STOP BLOCKING THAT NOISE PHONE!!!!!" - It's a Baldi "I'M GONNA BRAINWASH YOU AND I WILL COMMAND YOU TO EAT YOURSELF!!!" - Brainwasher "YOU TERRORIST, I'M GONNA BRING A MILITARY ARMY TO THIS SCHOOL AND YOU WILL GET REAL PAIN" - Terrorist "I'M GONNA BLOCK ALL YOUR ADS WHAT YOU JUST SPAMMED ON MR. LUXURY!" - Ad-er (Only when he sees Ad-er blocking Mr. Luxury field of view with his ads) "WHY DID YOU EAT NON-AD-ER?!" - Ad-er (When he sees Ad-er Eat Non-Ad-er) "I CAN'T TAKE THIS, PURSUIT TO BOTH OF YOU!!!" - Ad-er and Non-Ad-er (When he sees them argumenting) "SHUT YOUR MOUTH DEEKS OR WOULD I SAY, ANNOYING PRANKSTER I WISH WAS A 0D BEING!!!" - Deeky Deeks "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU AREN'T GONNA BAST TAG WITH *Beep* LASERS AGAIN." - Itajira "Marga, please stop." - Marga "PLEXI I'M GONNA DESTROY THAT ELEPHANT OF THE GODS BECAUSE I'M A CHRISTIAN!!!" - Plexi "No poking in the halls. 99 seconds in TPOTT's office." - Annoying "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR NASANI STOP IT!!!" - Nasani ”THAT’S IT ONE HOT PURSUIT COMING RIGHT UP!” - Hero Pig ”What are you DOING?! Time for the punishment.” - Isabelle ”YA STOPPY STOP STOP” - THE HAND ”I’M INNUME TO GOO SUCKA” - THE GOO ”YOUR MAKI’N PEOPLE WASH THE WALLS AND FLOORS WITH THIER BARE HARDS!!!” - Kingy Twisted Corruption "GRRRRRRRRRR TIME TO PUT YOU BACK TO YOUR NORMAL FORM" - Any Twisted Corruption "MATHSTICK,YOU ARE WORST THAN BALD!!!!" - MathStick Baldi's Nightmare "GAH! YOU NOCLIPED OUT OF THE MAP!” When Seeing Mr. Luxury "What's up Mr. Lux!" "How ya doing?" Realizing he can't scold "Ok, you have that IaS Scolding Repellant, sorry." "I thought I can scold you!" Unused "YOU AREN'T GONNA FUSE ME WITH OBSIDIAN" - Fusion Minded This was removed in 1.4. Gallery Gallery Page here Ryeun/Gallery Funny things he does # He will eat the guns (Obviously to prevent school shootings.) # He'll use UnFusing Ray to ruin Fusion Minded's life Trivia # He's 13. # His fav color is blue. # IRL, he's 10. # He is the worst enemy of MathStick and It's a Stupid. # He was made in Gacha Life because drawing him would be hard. # His pose in his detention poster his pose is diffrent. # The reason It's a Stupid warns the player about him is a refrence to the fact he will give the player science questions. # It's possible that he hates Itajira, because he saw him blast a student out of existance. # It's possible he hates twisted corruptions, due to the fact he knows he's in a video game and he can see the .Char files. # He doesn't pursuit MathStick, he only pursuits his corrupted form. # His pursuit quote to Annoying possibly had him to imitate TPOTT, because why not? # His Obsidian, Marga, and Annoying pursuits are the only pursuits were he's calm. # It's unknown why he was a friend with a ∞ Tier character when he's a B Tier character. # He's the most serious character in Baldi's Basics. # This was the first page Ryeunmigs created # He is Friends with Mr. Luxury # He plays Video Games with Mr. Luxury |-|Corrupted= TBA Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:2D Category:Ry's Characters Category:Created using Gacha Life Category:OP